


Einhunderteinundsechszig

by tasto777



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, M/M, eine geschichte über ein Denkmal, like seriously
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Sie sind in Bronze gegossen. Unbeweglich auf ihrem Sockel in Weimar. Unbeweglich seit einhunderteinundsechzig Jahren nebeneinander.





	Einhunderteinundsechszig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> irgendwie hat mich diese "Stachelige Romanze" auf eine Idee gebracht. 
> 
> nicht wirklich deep, nicht wirklich lustig, nicht wirklich irgendetwas ... aber jetzt ist es hier.  
> anlässlich des einhunderteinundsechzigjährigem Bestehen des Denkmals ... oderso

_„Komm auf die Beine komm her zu mir_  
_Es wird bald hell und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit_  
_Wenn uns jetzt jemand erwischt sind wir für immer vereint  
In Beton und Seligkeit“_

Denkmal - Wir sind Helden

 

Mehr als Einhundertfünfzig Jahre. Einhunderteinundsechszig um genau zu sein. So lang stehen sie schon zusammen, gegossen in Bronze, für die Ewigkeit vereint. Eine unglaublich lange Zeit, in der sich so viel um sie herum verändert hat und trotzdem irgendwie alles gleich geblieben ist. Denn sie stehen noch immer in Weimar, der Kulturstadt, vor dem deutschen Nationaltheater. Sie sind noch immer die beiden größten deutschen Dichter und es wird noch immer an ihrer Freundschaft, an ihrer Nähe zueinander gezweifelt und darüber philosophiert, wer wohl der bessere, der größere, ja wichtigere Schriftsteller war. Und die beiden stehen stumm dabei und kennen die Antwort auf diese Fragen. Sie wissen, was sonst nur geahnt wird und dürfen, können ja doch nichts sagen. Denn sie sind aus Bronze gegossen und auf ewig unbeweglich auf diesem Sockel platziert.

 

„Johann, denkst du eigentlich, dass sie es wissen?“ Kaum merklich bewegt sich die Statue des eigentlich größeren Dichters und dreht sich zu der anderen Person hinüber. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne lassen sein Haar rot leuchten, „Ganz wie früher,“ pflegte Johann immer zu sagen. Jetzt sieht er nur nachdenklich in die Ferne. Einige letzte Passanten laufen noch über den Platz, doch sie sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um von dem Dichterpaar Notiz zu nehmen.

 

„Mein Werthester, ich denke, es spielt keine Rolle mehr.“ Er dreht sich nun auch langsam zu seinem Kollegen. „Es ist eben doch nicht mehr ganz wie früher, meinst du nicht? Es hat sich so vieles geändert.“ Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fügt er schließlich noch hinzu: „Aber einige Dinge bleiben eben doch immer gleich,“ und setzt ihm den Lorbeerkranz auf die scheinbar roten Locken.  Kurz darauf verschwindet diese Illusion zusammen mit der Sonne hinterm Horizont.

 

„Du meinst die Regenbogenfahnen und die ganzen bunten Paare,“ er sieht zu den Fußgängern, die sich gerade aneinander lehnen und leise lachen, „Doch wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wäre es nur damals schon so gewesen. Wir hätten so viel freier leben können.“ Ein verträumter Schleier legt sich über seine Augen.

 

„Denk mal zurück. Wir haben doch recht frei gelebt. Uns wurde viel nachgesehen.“ Er fasst ihn bei den Händen und zieht ihn näher zu sich. „Und überleg mal, es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum wir noch immer hier sind. In Bronze gegossen auf diesem Sockel.“ _Nach deinem Tod hätte ich dir tausende Denkmäler bauen wollen. Und sie hätten in ganz Deutschland stehen sollen, damit niemand vergessen kann, welch brillanten Schriftsteller wir verloren haben._ Aber er hat es nicht getan.

 

_„Johann.“_

Denn ein Denkmal ist eben doch nur ein schwacher Trost und - sie kannten seinen Schiller nicht. Nicht so, wie sie ihn hätten kennen sollen. Doch dann war es zu spät und kein Denkmal dieser Welt hätte ihn wieder zurückbringen können.

 

„ _Johann?_ “ Die bekannte Stimme holt ihn wieder ein und lässt ihn kurz den Kopf schütteln. „Wo warst du gerade?“ Friedrich lässt seine Hand los und streicht sanft an seinem Hals entlang. „In der Vergangenheit. Aber – es ist in Ordnung.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Du sahst so traurig aus.“ In seine Augen schleicht sich ein besorgter Ausdruck, doch nur Augenblicke später ist er wieder verschwunden und die Erkenntnis nimmt dessen Platz ein. Johann zuckt nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Die Vergangenheit ist manchmal schon seltsam. Aber sie liegt hinter uns. Es ist alles gut.“

Friedrich lehnt sich an die Schulter seines Freundes, woraufhin Johann still seine Arme um ihn legt.

 

„Ich bin froh dich wieder zu haben,“ kaum hörbar entgleiten ihm die Worte und er zieht ihn noch etwas enger an sich, „Es war furchtbar ohne dich. All die Jahre in Ungewissheit.“ Das kalte Licht des Mondes fließt über den Platz und hüllt sie in einen Schleier der Ewigkeit – wie so oft in den letzten einhunderteinundsechszig Jahren.

„Doch auf einmal warst du wieder da.“

„Und bin seitdem nicht mehr gegangen,“ lächelt Friedrich und fügt neckend hinzu, „Etwas anders ist mir auch gar nicht möglich,“ wofür er einen beleidigten Kommentar erntet. 

„Wir müssen ja nicht miteinander reden, wenn du nicht willst.“ Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Johann wieder weg und in seine vorgesehene Position.

 

Nun ebenfalls ein wenig verstimmt murmelt Friedrich: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nur Spaß war.“ Als er keine Reaktion bekommt, bewegt er sich auch auf seinen Platz. Ausnahmsweise hat er mal keine Lust auf Johanns Theater- „Und überhaupt. Seit wann benehmen wir uns denn wieder wie Kinder?“ Doch er erhält keine Antwort. _Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Vielleicht redet man ja morgen wieder mit mir._

 

Einige Momente später, bevor sich das Schweigen wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen aufbauen kann, bemerkt Friedrich wieder das leichte Gewicht auf seinem Haar und muss grinsen. „Herr Geheimrath, Sie haben wohl etwas vergessen.“ Er nimmt sich den Kranz vom Kopf und hält ihn demonstrativ vor Johann.

Als dieser danach greifen will, zieht er ihn wieder zu sich, gerade so weit, dass Johann ihn nicht mehr erreichen kann. Dieses Spiel wiederholen sie noch einige Male, immer durch Friedrich kommentiert: „Herr von Goethe, das hat man auch schon schneller gesehen.“ Irgendwann gibt er schließlich doch nach und überlässt ihm den Kranz.

„Hofrath Schiller, das war in keinster Weise amüsant.“ Doch Johanns Grinsen sagt etwas anderes und so setzt er ihn Friedrich erneut auf und nimmt ihn doch wieder in den Arm. „Naja irgendwie schon,“ flüstert dieser mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er sich fallen lässt und sich ihre Lippen treffen.

 

„Ich vermisse es, mich zu dir herunterzubeugen,“ flüstert er leise. Die Sterne funkeln über ihnen und Weimar liegt still und friedlich um sie herum. Alles schläft. Nur die beiden Dichter wachen gemeinsam über ihre Stadt.

 

„Ich auch.“ Johann legt seine Stirn an Friedrichs und schließt die Augen. Bronzene Locken kitzeln ihn im Gesicht, doch das ist schon lang so. Es ist wie früher, als sie beide noch gelebt hatten. Mehr als zweihundert Jahre sind seitdem vergangen. Zweihundertzweiundzwanzig seit ihre gemeinsame Geschichte begann. Und noch immer scheint ihre gemeinsame Zeit viel zu kurz; viel zu wertvoll, um auch nur eine Sekunde davon zu vergeuden.

 

Dabei haben sie eine Ewigkeit.

**Author's Note:**

> ich wollte das schon eher hochladen aber irgendwie hab ich mich immer kurz davor umentschieden.  
> mir ist immernoch ganz mulmig aber naja.  
> ich hoffe es hat jemandem gefallen :D


End file.
